


Strength - past

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: Strength series [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: platonicism, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Gen sees Natsume and Nyanko-sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength - past

**Author's Note:**

> For the Platonicism LJ themes.  
> Theme: #13 flashback

_  
  
_  
Today, it has snowed a little less compared to the previous days. Layers of white cover the tree branches, the once-green field, the wild bushes within the vicinity and reach up to the paws of his statue. Spring is nearing, he realizes.

 

  
Today, a human and his cat have come to visit him. Bracing himself for another round of selfish wishes, he waits for them to approach and grovel at his feet. Did they come for the coming crops? Or for good health and riches? Or did they want an extra set of luck in order to win some grand prize? He notices, though, they haven't brought any ceremonial offerings—no incense, no paper money—in return.

  
  
They didn't come to ask for a favour.   
  


  
Instead, they stay near the edge of the forest, first admiring the scenery and then getting into a full-blown snowball fight, until it is cut short by the cat's indignant cry about a cracked backbone.

  
  
Watching their short interaction, he is reminded again that he's made as a pair back then. He had a best friend with whom he played in the snow, with whom he ran in the flower fields during Spring and watched over the forest year after year. They used to quarrel on occasion, about petty things—stupid arguments—but the fights never lasted for a day, because Sui was kind. And he didn't like fighting.  
  


  
Today, it has snowed a little less compared to the day before. Gen isn't so sure if he could bear the coming season on his own any longer.


End file.
